


The New Avengers

by Caroline_Grace



Series: Avengers [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Domestic Avengers, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, IronDad and SpiderSon, M/M, Origional Characters, Tony adopts literally everyone, some violence, young avengers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 10:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caroline_Grace/pseuds/Caroline_Grace
Summary: Post defeating Thanos (not Endgame complacent) The Avengers are ready to retire, so they start training the younger generation how to be heroes. Shenanigans ensue and eventually a new team is formed to take on the threats of space and to their planet.





	The New Avengers

“Peter! I have some people I want you to officially meet!” Tony called, and Peter looked up from the project he was working on. Tony walked in with a girl and guy trailing after him.   
“Hi!” Princess Shuri said, grinning at Peter who didn’t know what to do. She was a freaking princess!  
“Sup. I’m Harley.” The guy said, with a small smirk.  
“Um… Hi!” Peter shouted, attempting to stand up and tripping over his feet only to face plant in front of the PRINCESS OF WAKANDA. His life could not get any worse.   
“Great introductions Pete.” Tony said extending an arm to help Peter stand up.   
“Is this your lab?” Princess Shuri asked, and Peter turned to find her examining his web fluid.   
“It is.” Tony said after Peter stood for almost a full minute completely still as the Princess continued to examine his inventions.   
“You’re Spider-Man, right?” Harley asked, and Peter could only manage to blink at the other teen.   
“Sorry kid. Shuri figured it out a while ago.”  
“Um. I am.” Peter said, finally regaining his voice.   
“Cool.”  
“How did you get your suit to so seamlessly stay stuck to walls and ceilings and then be able to easily unstick?” Princess Shuri asked, examining the suit Peter had just been working on.   
“Um. I stick? Princess.”   
“Don’t worry about Princess. Just call me Shuri. Also you stick?”  
“I’m going to leave you three alone to talk. Friday will let you know when its dinner time.” Tony let the door slam shut behind him to let the group of teen nerds get to know each other.   
“I stick without the suit.” Peter added, barley noticing Tonys absence.   
“Can we see?” Harley asked, and Peter nodded, before jumping and flipping to land on the ceiling.   
“That’s so cool!” Shuri shouted.   
“You know what we could do with this?” Harley asked, grinning at the Princess.  
“I think so.” Shuri smirked.   
“Um, no? What can we do with this?” Peter asked, flipping down off the ceiling.   
“That’s for us to know and you to find out.” Shuri said. 

A COUPLE OF MONTHS LATER  
Peter, Shuri, and Harley have become super close. Shuri is finally back at Stark Tower after three weeks in Wakanda.   
“Hey Pete! Hey Harles!” Shuri shouted, and Peter and Harley whirled around from the Spidersuit they were working on.   
“Shuri!” Harley shouted back. Peter rushed forward to give the Princess a hug, not noticing T’Challa right behind her.   
“The floor is lava!” Shuri shouted, running over to one of the work benches and leaving Peter standing in the middle of the room right near T’Challa.   
“Peter!” Harley shouted, and without thinking Peter threw himself forward and wound up sticking to the king of Wakanda.   
“Oh my god!” Peter shouted, falling backwards in his haste to unstick himself from the king.   
“I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to- I’m so sorry- oh my god. It was a mistake! I’m so sor-“ Peter was cut off by T’Challa laughing.   
“I don’t understand most things my sister is obsessed with, but she has pulled the floor is lava on me one to many times. It is fine.”  
“I’m still so sorry!” Peter squeaked, trying not to do anything else dumb.   
“Don’t worry about it. Now I’m going to leave you kids to hang out and catch up.” T’Challa smiled at Peter, before turning to leave.   
“That was great!” Shuri shouted, practically cackling at Peters face.   
“Did you record it?” Harley asked through his laughter.   
“Of course I did.”  
“Really?” Peter asked, raising his eyebrow at the other two. “I thought we were friends.”  
“Of course we are Pete! But this was to good to pass up! It is definitely going on my Snapchat.” Shuri said, laughing even harder at Peters face.   
“Then people will know I’m Spider-Man!”   
“I’ll put it on my private story. So only the Avengers, Ned, and MJ will see it.”  
“How do you have Ned and MJ’s Snapchat?”   
“Dude. We are geniuses. You really think we couldn’t figure out how to hack Snapchat?” Harley said with a chuckle, and Peter just groaned.   
“Do you guys want to see something I was working on well I was in Wakanda?” Shuri asked, effectively changing the topic from Peter.   
“Sure!” The boys chorused. 

(Sorry about formatting my computer doesn’t let me do much proper formating)


End file.
